May We Meet Again (A 100 one-shot)
by hopeforfall1
Summary: A one-shot from The 100. It's been three years since Bellamy and the crew left the ground to escape Praimfaya. Bellamy has been writing in a journal to Clarke...


" _Yu gonplei ste odon_ "  
The grounder phrase rang in Bellamy's head as he saw Clarke's face. Once again, she was slipping away from him. To the hands of grounders, to the hands of Mount Weather, to Praimfaya. She was being taken from him.

Bellamy woke with a start to the sound of Monty's chipper voice "Bellamy, hey, Bellamy" He called from the cracked door of his room. Bellamy let out a groan at his cheerful tone, though he was grateful to be pulled from his nightmare.  
Those dreams were nothing new for Bellamy and the phrase, 'Slay your demons', haunted Bellamy. He tried to shake it off, "What is it Monty?" He asked, his deep voice echoed in the small room.  
Monty pushed the door open more and smiled, "I was just coming to check on you. Raven is working on communication. Harper is with Echo and Emori, I'm kind of surprised they are getting along.." He paused to laugh, "John is, well, off sulking some where. So that left you.." Monty trailed off, keeping that boyish smile.  
Bellamy let out a sigh, trying his best not to roll his eyes, but he did feel bad for Monty. After everything that happened, Monty did lose his best friend, so he understood why Monty seemed so overprotective of everyone. As annoying as it was, it reminded him a little of Clarke and he admired that.  
"I'm fine Monty. Has Raven gotten anywhere?" Bellamy asked as he sat up, running his fingers through his tangled up curly hair. Monty's smile fell slightly, "Not so far. But she's smart, she will find something." He tried his best to sound convincing, but Bellamy knew the truth.  
It had been three years now, with no word from the bunker, from Kane, from Octavia.  
"You're right, she will find a way" he replied, though he really meant Octavia more than Raven.  
Monty's smile grew once again, as if he was inspired by Bellamy's slight optimism, he turned and left Bellamy's room.

Bellamy stood from his bed and walked over to a desk in the middle of his room. He sat down, pulling a pad out from one of the drawers, he flipped through a few pages and made a new mark to the many lines he already had. He was counting down the days until it was safe to return to the ground, if they could return.  
He flipped through a few more pages until he found a blank one. He let out a sigh and pressed his pen to the paper;

" _Clarke,_  
 _It's been 1,095 days since I shut that damn door. I don't know why I keep writing you, I don't know maybe it helps me stay sane. It helps me to stay connected to you. I wish you could be here to see this, Raven is doing so well and Grounders.. Grounders, Clarke, they are in space"_  
Bellamy paused his writing to give a sheepish laugh at what Clarke might say to that before continuing,  
 _"I'm trying to lead them Clarke, like you would, I'm trying my best. But this is what I had you for... I haven't heard anything from the Bunker, from Octavia, but I know my sister, she's probably driving everyone crazy in that bunker, even your Mother._ "  
Bellamy stopped when he heard a faint knock on his door, he looked up to see Raven standing there, with a huge grin on her face. "Bell, I think you should come see this" she nodded towards the hall way before turning and limping out of his room.  
Bellamy decided to finish off his writing,  
" _I know this is how our people survived, but I miss you. You should be here leading us. May we meet again_ " he scratched that out, " _Until we meet again. -B_ "  
Bellamy looked over his slightly messy hand writing one more time before he closed the pad and put it safely back in the drawer. He stood, stretching for a moment. He felt a glimmer of hope muster up in his chest before heading off to see what exciting thing Raven had done.

-

R & R are always appreciated :) This was my first Fanfic in over 6 years, so I was really excited and nervous to post it, hope you all enjoy 3


End file.
